50 words on Percabeth
by Wizgirl122233
Summary: No one would ever truly understand why they were the way they were around each other, but it was natural to them. 50 words describing the unusual life of Percabeth.


**Hi everybody!**

**First announcement: I'm not dead! I've been suffering from killer writers block, and drama I don't want to go into. **

**Second announcement: I've seen tons of these all over the place, and so I just asked my best friend madzebra2313 and my mom to give me fifty words, and some of them are a little bit…odd. You'll see. **

**Third announcement: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**1. Fudge:**

"Oh F-"

"Percy!" Annabeth snapped.

"Fudge!"

**2. Prius:**

Annabeth never did get to hear the entire story about the hoof prints on Paul's Prius, and Percy never wanted to tell her.

**3. Zebras:**

"Hey Wise Girl, that zebra thinks you look funny."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." That Seaweed Brain could be so dumb sometimes.

**4. Stick:**

Never challenge Annabeth to a fight with anything, even a stick. Percy learned that the hard way.

**5. Gold:**

Her hair shined like gold on her shoulders in the moonlight.

**6. Hot:**

She never got used to watching him train on hot summer days.

**7. May:**

May was the hardest month of the year for them; it wasn't quite close enough to summer.

**8. Lemons:**

Sometimes he was such a Seaweed Brain she looked like she was swallowing lemons.

**9. Gods:**

He may resent the gods, but without them, he never would've met Annabeth.

**10. Enchiladas:**

For pranking her, Annabeth chased Percy around camp like Grover chased a plate of enchiladas.

**11. Green:**

Gray was his favorite color. Green was hers.

**12. Puppy:**

Percy's puppy eyes never seemed to work on Annabeth.

**13. Cutie:**

The way his eyebrows pinched together when he was worried just served to show that he was a cutie, at least according to Annabeth.

**14. Dogs:**

Percy loved dogs, especially ones that he could ride on.

**15. Stumpy:**

When a camper called Grover stumpy, for his little horns, Percy snarled and stomped over to them, only to be stopped by Annabeth, who then punched the camper in the face.

**16. Traditions:**

A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena isn't exactly tradition, but since when has tradition ever been part of their lives?

**17. Fail:**

One thing was for sure: if they were by each other's sides, they wouldn't fail.

**18. Dream:**

He'd faced monsters and evil Titans, so how do his dreams bring him to his knees, every time?

**19. Soup:**

Percy gently served his sick girlfriend some of his mom's homemade soup.

**20. Cookies:**

The first time Annabeth tried blue cookies, she was pleasantly surprised to find they actually were the best cookies ever.

**21. Peace:**

They had finally won the Titan War, so peace was going to come around soon, right?

**22. Treasure:**

She was always going to be his greatest treasure.

**23. Funnel:**

Never, under any circumstances, give a hyperactive demigod like Percy Jackson a funnel cake.

**24. Time:**

They never knew when they would run out of time; all they could do was live while they could.

**25. Squeegee:**

"Squeegee? What the Hades is a Squeegee?" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh boy, here we go again…" Annabeth said under her breath.

**25. Seesaw:**

"Come on, don't be such a Wise Girl!" Percy said as he sat down on one side of the seesaw. Annabeth just sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting on the other side.

**26. Woodchuck:**

There was one question Annabeth hated to answer: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Especially because it was the same Seaweed Brain asking it over and over again.

**27. Microbe:**

He could have any girl he wanted, and she was just a microbe in comparison to all the other girls, but he still chose her.

**28. Tutu:**

He couldn't believe it. Annabeth Chase, the girl who could beat any guy at sword fighting any day and would crush anyone who said different, wore a tutu on camera.

**29. Princess:**

Most of the time she put her hair in a ponytail, but he liked it best when her princess curls fell around her shoulders.

**30. Pleat:**

When Drew told him he would look great in a pleated shirt, he smiled politely and walked away, only to ask Annabeth what "pleated" actually meant.

**31. Triceratops:**

"He looks just like a triceratops." Percy said about the new camper, and Annabeth smacked him on the arm.

**32. Gorgeous:**

The whole camp knew Annabeth was gorgeous, especially her savior of Olympus boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

**33. Churn:**

Every time he looked at her his stomach churned, no matter the circumstances.

**34. Slowly:**

Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around, only to realize that he wasn't hallucinating. She really had found him after so many months.

**35. Charlie:**

Every time they heard that name, sorrow came over them, until they had their first child, little Charles (Charlie) Beckendorf Jackson.

**36. Tourette's:**

As Annabeth looked at Percy, her eye twitched, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had tourettes, and not ADHD.

**37. Flitted:**

Annabeth flitted-no, Annabeth never flits, she rushes-around as she looked at the renovations of Olympus, and Percy couldn't take his eyes off of her.

**38. Slanted:**

His armor was always slanted, so it's a good thing she's always around to fix it for him.

**39. Fairy:**

The Aphrodite girls were like annoying little faeries that never seemed to know when to butt out of their love lives, especially when they were videotaping something like a disastrous first date.

**40. Evilly:**

"What did you have in mind?" Percy asked, wary of his girlfriends' evil smile. No good could come from a smile like that.

**41. Plant:**

She has mixed feelings about the plant on the terrace, because it means that he could even fall in love with a goddess, but he is still with her.

**42. Dice:**

Determining their fate would be like trying to guess which numbers would come up next on a dice roll.

**43. Taffy:**

Percy never understood his girlfriend's weird obsession with taffy.

**44. Wool:**

The warmth of his arms around her couldn't even compare to the feel of a wool sweater in the winter.

**45. Hairy:**

She loved him even when he was covered in Mrs. O'Leary's dog hair and he tried to give her a hug.

**46. Mint:**

Annabeth didn't like it when Percy chewed gum; she liked the smell of ocean breezes more than mint.

**47. Sticky:**

They were stuck by each other's sides, through thick and thin.

**48. Flower:**

She kept the flower he gave her on their first date in the bottom of her sock drawer, even though it made no sense to keep a dead rose.

**49. Coffee:**

Whenever he touched her, it gave her a feeling similar to Grover on a coffee rush.

**50. Pulled:**

Annabeth didn't always want to like him, but there was something about Percy that pulled her in.

* * *

**Hopefully it won't take a few months again for me to update, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!**

**~Wizgirl**


End file.
